moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.0.1
CHANGELOG General * Added a different blaster deflect effect for IDR. * Added bodyhit and perfectblock indicators around the crosshair. * Blaster effects emit light now. * Unlocked cg_bobroll, cg_bobpitch and cg_bobup commands. (Head bobbing) Bugfixes * Fixed an issue that would cause the game to crash on startup on some older graphic cards. * Fixed requirements for Force Repulse. * MBlock perfect blocking will no longer drain BP. * Pressing attack after your saber is thrown no longer drains BP. * Single pistol 3 now has weapon mode icons. * T-21 primary fire / clone blobs should no longer knock you down when on small bumps / steps. * Teamkill menu should now restore F1,F2,F3 binds if using !f,!p instead. Gameplay * Dash now slows down faster when in the air. * BP drain cooldown reverted for saber special moves. * Increased cooldown for saber slap from 2.5s to 3s. * Removed distance requirement for jumpkicks. * Reduced droideka base damage from 30 to 25. * Reduced SBD base damage from 30 to 28. UI * Added disable sky option to main menu More Video in Setup menu. * Fixed an issue with network settings not working properly. * Ingame library background isn't so transparent now so it's easier to read the library. * Library text should display now regardless of text language settings (English only). * Minor UI corrections. * Updated library content. * Updated swearword filter defaults. Maps Mb2_Cloudcity * Both teams now lose on time. * CC now contracts the level based on players (10 or less) slightly. * Fixed brush missalign in carbon chamber * Fixed some imperial spawns with the wrong angle causing players to fall to their death easily. * Fixed some missaligned texturing in carbon chamber. * Fixed visibility issue in side route. * Minor vis fixes. * Optimized some brushwork in carbon chamber. Mb2_Commtower * Added rebel win if the bomb is active when time runs out. * Disabled pipe entities after animation complete to prevent multiple uses. * Fixed forcefield staying on for the entire round. * Fixed elevators in tower being able to be toggled while in motion. * Fixed a few elevators not having damage while blocked. * Increased bomb hack time by 1 second to match diffuse, both are now 6 seconds. Mb2_Corellia * Added some vent grates in the vent shafts to help players reach the upper level. * Changed hangar floor texture. * Fixed a rare case where the large hangar door would not let you through when open. * Fixed some surfaces being caulked & clipped a few things. * Fixed z-fighting in a few places. * Lowered vent elevator crushing damage (from 5 to 1). * Minor brushwork fixes & performance improvements. * Removed some broken hints. * Removed some extra visual detail in imp spawn. * Removed some of the vent supports to give a clearer view. * Removed water drop efx in lower vents. Mb2_Kamino * Fixed a few minor visual issues. * Minor brushwork cleanup. * Removed pillar behind tradefed ship outside to reduce time wasting. * Tweaked hints to possibly help FPS. Mb2_Theed * Fixed broken areaportal. * Fixed missing textures. * FPS improvements. * Minor visual bugfixes. Category:Patch Notes